Never Forget
by Sempre Nevada
Summary: Karen and her sisters have always worked for their father without complaint. But when Muffy tries to stand up for the rest of them when they are unfairly compensated for, their father lashes out in the most horrific way possible. Very AU. Adult Content.


_Okay, oneshot numero tres! XD This one is definitely much darker than anything I've written before, so I hope no one is too freaked out by it. Contains sexual content and abuse/murder. That kind of thing. If you are in a happy mood right now, by all means, HIT THE BASKSPACE BUTTON AND LEAVE THE PAGE. Seriously, it's enough to sour your day. And, another thing, Muffy, Eve, Julia, and Karen are all sisters in this story. Very AU. _

_Mush, onward and upward! XD_

Karen couldn't help but love her job.

Karen hurriedly applied her make-up in the back room, in order to get out on the dance floor before the _other _whores took her spot. Stupid sluts. Didn't they know that 10:00 P.M was Karen's prim time? The beat of the music boomed from the dance floor, drifting lazily into the girl's dressing room. Karen couldn't help but love the life that working at the club brought. The flashing lights, the crazy dirty songs, strippers everywhere, on poles, in shadows, curling their legs lazily around some guy's lap...

Karen, of course, didn't stoop to the level of calling herself a "prostitute" or a "whore". No, she _refused _to be labeled as such a thing. She liked to think of herself as a "call girl" or, as she liked to deem herself, "a man's pleasurer". Sure, she strutted around in skimpy little bits of fabric that barely covered her ass at most times, but how many people in this place _didn't? _

Karen quickly clasped her sexy push-up teddy onto her back, and stopped in front of the mirror to check her reflection once more. _Smoky eyes, lip gloss, tousled hair, strappy shoes.... strappy shoes, where the hell did I put my strappy shoes? _Karen thought to herself, looking under her make-up vanity. At once she spotted them; a pair of black, criss-crossed wedge heels that strapped all the way to her knees. After successfully lacing up her shoes, Karen primped her hair and made for the stage curtain.

The curtains fluttered open to reveal the next hour's stripper, who was none other than Karen herself. She flounced over to the third pole on stage, while the men in the front row heard out dollar bills of all amounts. Graciously, the dirty blonde women swooped down with her legs apart, giving the suckers a wide view of her thong, and plucked the money out of each of their hands. The men there, who were no doubt horny and driven mad by the Lucky Kitten's strict policy of "Look, but don't touch", were more than willing to give away hundreds of dollars for a few minutes view of a girls breasts hanging unabashedly in the open. They howled and whooped as each new girl came out, dressed in revealing outfits that hardly covered their breasts or asses.

"Are you ready for tonight's strip-down, boys?!" a loud voice boomed from the speakers. The whole club seemed to shake as hoots of approval sounded off from the bar, each with men drooling over the girls that wear pole-dancing in front of their eyes.

Karen, Julia, Eve, and Muffy all stepped out in front of the poles that they had momentarily before been dancing on, and stood with their bare backs (and in Julia's case, bare butt) facing the crowd. At once, neon lights began to flash around the dance floor, casting off shadows of the girls movements as they began to step out in a synchronized dance. Karen was first to move, twirling around with her leg hooked around the metal pole. Julia, Eve, and Muffy followed in turn, and with each new twist they all got down on their knees in a sudden flash of movement.

The blondes crawled forward, and Karen reached towards a man that had a $20 bill waving aimlessly in his hand. In an instant she snatched it with her mouth, and seductively tucked it into the edge of her bra cup with a sly wink. Music boomed louder until the men where shouting to keep up conversation, and the girls lost themselves in the music as they bucked their hips against the poles with unrestrained desire. They looked to each other and nodded, letting each of their lingerie tops fall to the floor with a decisive _tink. _Out of the endless sea of faces, the sisters spotted their father immediately, who was appraising their work with a stiff nod.

"Hell yeah baby! Want to fuck me tonight?" Billy, a regular at the club, asked, his voice slurred from the eight bottles of beer that he had downed already. Julia snorted, for the question was directed at her, and walked off haughtily to the other side of the stage. Her breasts waggled freely in front of her, which was the cause for the frantic surge of hands in the air, all holding out dollar bills of various amounts. The song faded into the background, signaling the end of the girls' routine. With a collective sigh from the four of them, they headed off to the back stage.

"Hmm. Hand over the bills, you little sluts in training," their father, David, commanded harshly, giving them a sly grin as they pulled numerous bills out of their bra cups. His chubby little stubs for fingers pawed through the stack mindlessly, his muttering keeping the girls on edge.

"How much did we make, King?" Eve squeaked, ducking her head in case her father should hit her for speaking out of turn. King, which was their father's pimp name, eyed his third daughter warily before slamming the stack down on the table.

"Well. There's $1238 there. You can take $200 and split it up evenly between yourselves. The rest is for _me _to keep. Goodnight," he said gruffly, disappearing into the back room. The girls stared at each other disappointedly. Out of the nearly $1200 they had made tonight, they only got to keep $50 each for themselves? And for what? Swaying their breasts and showing off their crotches to some drunken low-life men?

"That _asshole,_" Muffy spat, throwing her old, ratty t-shirt over her head. She clicked her tongue for a moment before storming off into the back room, her heels clicking the whole way. The remaining sisters glanced at each other nervously, waiting with baited breath for any signs of abuse.

All of the sudden, an anguished scream erupted from the back room. The girls bolted from the room and arrived in front of their father's office, panting and out of breath. Eve and Julia exchanged skeptical glances.

"Oh, for heavens sake, move!" Karen shoved them roughly to the side and barged in the door, only to find her eldest sister dangling mercilessly from her father's grip around her neck. Karen rushed over to her side and tried in vain to pull away his death grip from Muffy's neck. Muffy gave a strangled gasp for breath as her eyes rolled back into her head, her face tinging with a nauseating color of purple. Karen, in a last attempt to save her sister's life, began batting at her father with her bare fists.

"You let her _down_! Stop it! You're choking her! _STOP IT!_" Karen screamed, tears pouring down her face in relentless torrents. Eve and Julia cowered in the corner, with tears of grief and fear rushing down their cheeks. David turned and stared at her with a livid glare, dropping his now dead daughter onto the floor with a dull _thump. _Muffy collided with the floor, her eyes staring back at the ceiling hauntingly. Karen was dumbstruck for a moment, trying to process the information of what had just transpired in the last few minutes.

"Y-You killed her. You killed my sister! How c-could you! You lying, evil, conniving, _son-of-a-bitch!_" Julia shrieked, pummeling his chest in vain. Her body was raked with gut-wrenching sobs, but that didn't stop her attempt at trying to beat the living crap out of her father. He picked her up as though she was as light as a feather and hurled her across the room, sending her crashing into his desk. Her head connected with the corner of the desk, and within the blink of an eye Karen knew she was dead. Two sister in one night. Gone forever. Karen didn't have a moment to spare before she quickly leaped out of the way of her father's advance, diving for the corner that Eve was currently huddling in.

"Eve! The gun! Get the gun!" the dirty blonde whispered, shooing her off in the middle of the room. Eve, scared shitless, stayed frozen for a moment, and her heart was beating so fast in her ribcage that she felt as though she might burst. Seeing the panic in her sister's eyes, Karen made a wild attempt to swerve out of her father's path, and lunged straight for the desk. Frantically, she yanked the drawers open and began rummaging hastily through the fluttering pieces of paper, keys, and stacks of hard, cold cash. Their father had always kept a gun in here for safety, right?

"Yes!" Karen said, pulling out the large silver pistol and clamping her fingers around the handle. David circled the desk with an animal-like growl, ready to grab the gun whenever the chance may present itself. Karen was busy devising a plan that could swept him off his feet. Now if only he would play along...

David, seeing where the gun was pointed, soon caught on to Karen's plan. _So all of the acting grieved was fake, was it? Convincing little bitch_, he thought to himself. Karen aimed the gun at Eve, who gasped and covered her face with a little shriek of terror.

"Karen, do it. Shoot her. Now!" David roared.

"D-Daddy, please don't make me do it, please don't make me..." Karen pleaded, trying to sound scared and nervous. At once, while her father was to preoccupied with glaring menacing at Eve, Karen whipped the gun around and pointed at her father's chest. David opened his mouth to protest, but Karen pulled the trigger and two tiny bullets shoot out of the pistol. _Bang! Bang! _Karen lurched backwards from the force of the gun, and saw her father collapse limply to the floor.

"Karen! Oh God, Karen, I thought y-you were r-rea-really gonna shoot me!" Eve sobbed, rushing into her sister's embrace. Karen fell to the floor, gripping her sister, as their bodies shook them with fierce sobs of grief. Karen could hardly believe what she had done. But it was for her own protection, right? Surely he would have killed her had she not taken desperate measures. Not a half-an-hour later, police came barreling through the door to find two teenage girls, holding each other, with a dead man on the floor and his two dead daughters beside him.

At times like this, Karen really hated her job.


End file.
